Legacy
by Clear Eyed Dreamer
Summary: He gave her no choice, and with such, raised suspicions in her mind. Eve Hall was to live up to his legacy, but with doing so, she’d have to turn her back on everything she wanted. (Includes all Clique members, mainly HHH, HBK) ((Finished))
1. Chapter 1: Eve

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Summary: He gave her no choice, and with such, raised suspicions in her mind. Eve Hall was to live up to his legacy, but with doing so, she'd have to turn her back on everything she wanted.

Chapter 1

A beautiful winters day, cold wind blowing, a light snowfall to dance in the air as it slowly drifted to earth and the gorgeous patterns left in the snow by the feet of the energetic young. It was a day to be outside to revel in the beauty, or to play as if you have no care in the world, or for others, to closet yourself up in your home with your loved ones around a roaring fire, roasting marshmallows and drinking hot chocolate. But alas, that life is not what some have chosen, or rather what they were made for.

Eve Hall stood idly by the window and watched as the snow drifted to the ground and as lovers walked hand in hand by on the sidewalk. She wanted to be out there with them, but there was no time for simple joys in her life right now, she was preparing for the most important moment in her life and she had to be ready. That was her excuse this time, no time because she had to be prepared, wasn't it true that she had been bred for this? That this is what her life had all been leading up to? She was as ready as she'd be, mentally, physically, she could do no better by tonight, so why wasn't she outside?

She didn't give herself time for anything, she didn't want time, she had to keep busy or she'd remember her childhood, or in better terms, lack of it. Eve sighed and turned her back on the window, knowing she wasn't helping herself any, she wanted to go out, to be free, but she could never bring herself to do it, she always 'never had the time'. Looking around the room she had locked herself in only an hour before only helped to depress her further. She didn't know why she had chosen to stay with her childhood friend instead of at the hotel, it would be busier there, less time to think, less quiet, unlike the stately manor in which her friend lived.

As if on cue Rebecca Damour glided into the room, she never simply walked, but glided, with a practised perfection. She was tall, leggy and in Eve's eyes, perfect. Long chestnut brown hair floated to the centre of her back, her sky blue eyes dominated her face, catching the attention quickly and never letting it go, but it was the way she carried herself and the way she spoke that made Eve admire her most, pure elegance and calm, as if nothing could get into her head to bother her. Her clothes suited her, Eve thought in passing, a pale pink silk blouse and black slacks, simple but not.

"Eve, what are you doing?" Rebecca asked her companion, Eve had never spoken much, but she could always read her eyes, she wanted out, she wanted liberation from the world she was thrust into without choice. "Why don't you do something constructive?" Rebecca asked, coming over to her friend and leading her away from the window to the plush cushions of the white leather sofa against the right wall of the sitting room.

"I am." Eve replied, sitting down gently. "I'm moping."

Rebecca let out a small sound of disapproval before stroking the dark, golden blond of Eve's shoulder length hair. "Moping isn't constructive, love, it's deconstructive to your thoughts."

Eve let a small smile play over her lips and sat back, trying to relax, her dark blue eyes again took in the room and the richness of everything in it, it satisfied Rebecca but not her, they lived in two different worlds, how could she understand the intricacies that surrounded her fate? Eve brought her long, slender legs up underneath her on the couch as she again thought over what was to happen to her tonight. It was the beginning of her fathers master plan since the day he left the WWE, or rather it stemmed from the moment Eve had first said that she wanted to train, to follow in her fathers footsteps, but yet, this was before the formation of the nWo, how was she to know that in following in his footsteps would include a plan which was constructed to bring about the downfall of the WWE?

Yes, Eve had been bred for wrestling, since the tender age of eleven, now, less then thirteen years later it was coming to a head. Scott Hall wasn't content to sit back and watch the wrestling world move without him, no, he had to play an intricate part even if through his daughter. Along with the help of his partner in crime, Kevin Nash, the two called in favours from old friends and had people infected with what they referred to as the 'nWo virus', or in simple words, they were basically brainwashed for the job of taking down the WWE and Eve was to lead the pack since the chances of Scott or Kevin returning were not very well.

Eve wondered briefly about who she was to lead, she knew only of two of the people who had been 'infected', one was brainwashed and planted by Raven, an old friend of Kevin's who also had unfinished business with the company. Her name was Alexis Laree, currently in the OVW training facility, patiently awaiting the arrival of Eve so as she too, could join her in the WWE. The second was the Heartbreak Kid Shawn Michaels, his reasoning was more of loyalty to his friends then an unbridled hatred for the WWE, he was to co-run the group of miscreants.

Rebecca watched Eve's face for signs of her emotions from her thoughts, she saw distress, hope and nervousness, but there was something else as well that she couldn't quite put her finger on. "Eve, darling, you know I worry about you."

She snapped back to reality from her thoughts and smiled at her friend. "You sound like my mother."

"Well, she was a wise woman." Rebecca replied, getting to her feet and gliding to the bar, where she poured herself a glass of wine. "Until the unfortunate accident."

A sadness flashed quickly in Eve's eyes before vanishing. "The accident…" She repeated, that's what Rebecca had referred to it since they were nine. She was never completely convinced that's what it was though, Eve shuddered a little, remembering the brutality she had witnessed before in her father, was it truly an accident, or was it done on purpose? Her mother had always hated professional wrestling, her parents often disagreed on the subject. Her mother, Alexandra, had never let her watch her father perform, although she had begged, was it an accident? She thought again, or was it done to make sure that the legacy flowed smoothly from one to the next in line?

Rebecca immediately regretted bringing that up, the pain in Eve's eyes, the only thing she hadn't been able to conceal fully, was too real and too close to the surface. She knew what would be going through Eve's head, all the thoughts and the questions that remained unanswered fully to her, to her satisfaction, there was too many loose ends, but not enough to overtake the evidence. Rebecca sighed and downed the rest of the wine in her glass.

"Eve, listen to me, you have to get your mind on business." She twirled overdramatically, acting more happy and cheerful then she truly felt. "Just think, tonight you'll be surrounded by men with rippling muscles wearing hardly a stitch."

Eve looked at Rebecca, not a care in the world, she thought. "I've been around that my entire life, it's boring to me, it's normalcy."

Rebecca pouted for a second. "I guess that would ruin it just a little. But think about seeing all the people you've met along your fathers career, all the people you've become friends with."

"Who would that be? Kevin? Sean? Glen? Raven? None of them work for the company now, they refuse to push someone who wasn't brought to fame on their shows." She got her feet and started pacing, her hands moving in tune to her words which was her way. "They got rid of anyone who came from WCW or ECW that wouldn't make them a fortune or bring in ratings. Anyone who refused to conform was sent away. I'd rather work in the independent's then work for a company with such shoddy values." Eve stopped and looked straight into Rebecca's eyes and Rebecca swallowed painfully, she'd seen that look before, it was dangerous, but she'd never seen it on Eve, no, that look she had inherited from her father. "But I don't have a choice." Eve said slowly before stalking out of the room.

Rebecca shook her head sadly, looking out to the blistering cold for answers.


	2. Chapter 2: Hunter

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 2

Eve Hall, short blonde hair pulled back into a short ponytail, dark blue eyes shadowed by black sunglasses, body clad in a dark red tank top, black jeans and sneakers, walked down a backstage hallway in the arena that was theirs for the night. Her confident strides did little to mirror what her true feelings were for the night, she was afraid, but more then that, she was basically miserable.

Every wrestler she passed, every wrestler that she locked eyes with, she wondered if they knew what was going on in her head. She wondered if their own feelings matched that of hers, if they had been called in to join her in the journey that was planned for her. Just as much as she wondered who she was to associate with, she wondered if these people that were handpicked by her father could be trusted, that maybe they had leaked information to Vince McMahon and she wasn't as secure as she had hoped. So much could go wrong, and a new thought popped into her head, did her father pick her because he trusted her to lead strongly to the end, or did he pick her because he knew chances of this going through were bad and he knew she wouldn't make it through?

Eve shuddered, she hadn't meant to, but that thought hit too close to home, she didn't really know what his reasons were for putting her in charge, she had always just assumed it was because she was his daughter, maybe it was because of that, but he had hoped for a different outcome then that of what she had always assumed. A thought for later, she'd put it in the back of her mind until then so she could turn it over and dissect it, look for evidence for either side just as she had done so many years ago.

"Eve Hall." A voice interrupted her thoughts, a male one. She turned to the noise, seeing a large muscled man with long blonde hair walking up to her.

"Hunter." She replied in greeting, wondering if he was in on the plan of his fellow clique members but quickly shed that thought, if Shawn Michaels was in on it, Triple H wouldn't be.

"Scott said you'd be around, told me you were getting hired for here." Hunter said, coming to a stop in front of Eve, who stood about a half foot shorter then he.

She smiled somewhat, as much as could ever be expected of her. "Yeah, a few weeks ago, Dad's been preparing me." She shrugged, "But I know I'm still not even half as prepared as I should be, I mean, this is supposed to be the big league isn't it? The top of the mountain that we all hope for?"

Hunter hesitated for a second as her voice took on a certain edge. Eve jumped on the silence. "Have you ever wondered, Hunter, when you're going to fall off the mountain down the jagged side?"

"Well, uh, no, not actually." He told her. "I'm the game, I'm forever."

"Are you?" Eve replied. "Or are you only here till they tire of you? They may not wait for you to fall, Hunter, when there's so many out there ready to push you off for that piece of gold you carry so proudly around your waist, are you ready for when that time comes?"

"You ask a lot of questions." he commented, narrowing his eyes. "People around here don't like it when an outsider asks too many questions, they get nervous."

"Do I make you nervous with my questions?" She asked bluntly. "Because I have many, a lot of them running through my head all at the same time." She shook her head sadly. "All with unfortunately no real answer."

Hunter shrugged. "Just a heads-up, Eve, I don't want you asking something to the wrong person, especially with the questions you're asking."

"Knowledge is a dangerous thing, a lot of people shy away from it, but even more from those who seek it." Eve replied easily. "Besides, the more people I anger, the more people I get to beat bloody, it's a trait of the Hall family that I rather enjoy." She smirked and the edge seemed to disappear.

"Do you?" Hunter asked. "Or were you told you do?"

"Heed your own warning Hunter, don't ask the wrong questions to the right people." She warned him. "I do what I have to, and I enjoy what I do, that's all you need to know." Eve went to turn to walk away but Hunter grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Listen, you get in over your head, I'll be there to help you, and I'll bring Evolution along for extra muscle." He told her.

"Don't worry about me, just watch your own back." Eve responded as he released her and she returned to her route of exit.

"My services are still offered." He yelled after her.

"Just watch your back, Hunter, and don't fall off." She called over her shoulder, before whispering to herself, "Because it's going to be my job to push you."


	3. Chapter 3: Shawn and Sean

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 3

Services? Eve Hall mused as she paced back and forth in the centre of her locker room, her long strides making it from one wall to the other in only a few seconds. Services? She thought again. How dare he offer her his services, she didn't need his help or anyone else's, she never did so why should she start now? It made her angry just to think that someone would offer her help, but it made her furious to realise that it was a nice gesture that she actually appreciated. Damn it, she needed time to think and an aspirin to get rid of the ache just now beginning to build inside her head. Her cell phone ringing was by far the last thing she wanted to hear, but it rang anyway. Ready to rudely hang up on the offender she stalked over to her bag and grabbed it out, looking at the name of the caller she sighed and bit back the nasty words already on her tongue. She lifted the phone and pushed the button to answer.

"Hi Dad." She said nicely enough. "What's up?"

"Just making sure everything went as planned." Was the response. "You got in fine? Everything going as planned? Anyone confront you?"

"Yes, yes and yes." She barely suppressed a sigh as she sat down lightly on the uncomfortable sofa set to the back wall of her locker room.

"Someone approached you?" He asked, worry just little evident in his voice and went unnoticed by his daughter. "Who?"

"Triple H, he was friendly, nothing to worry about, I doubt he suspects anything, in fact he said he spoke to you, is he in on it as well?" Eve asked, hardly pausing for a breath.

"No, he's main target number one, him and evolution." Scott replied. "It's time for us to teach the ungrateful student another lesson."

"Are you trying to tell me that you expect me to take out Hunter?" She replied, astonished at the thought. "Why? He's one of your best friends."

"As I said, he's ungrateful for what Kev and I did for him, so he's got to learn." He shrugged on the other end of the line. "Besides, as long as he's the champion and holds Evolution in his pocket, bringing him down will be a huge success on our part and will start the crumbling of the WWE."

"I can't-" Eve started but bit back her words and took a deep breath, that minor ache in her head was getting larger and more painful by the second. "I got to go, I got to prepare." She lied.

"Yeah, I understand." The phone was hung up on the Florida side.

"Couldn't even say goodbye?" She muttered at the phone as she not only hung up but turned it off, not wanting to receive anymore unwanted calls or disturbances, but luck was not on her side tonight as the door opened and a cheerful Shawn Michaels strolled in.

"Eve, great to see you again, how've you been?" Shawn asked.

"Fine." She muttered. "But I'm getting tired of all you clique members dropping by, in or a line." She glared up at him. "Besides, don't you knock?"

Shawn's eyes widened a little. "What's going on? Is there a problem?"

A huge problem, she wanted to scream but merely sighed, shrugged and let her face go emotionless.

"Anyway," He said, taking a seat next to her on the sofa. "I got some news to spread."

"So spread it." Eve told him.

"Alexis is going to show up next week. Tonight after your match it'll be time to announce the future of the WWE to all involved and introduce the third member." Shawn told her.

"Alexis?" She asked, feeling very uninterested.

"Next week, she's the fourth." Shawn replied.

Eve yawned. "Just get on with it Shawn, who's the third then? I don't have all day to listen to you try to build up my interests, I have people to push off mountains and try to get my mind around a recent phone call from my father, so unless you plan to tell me right now who it is, I suggest you go get ready for your own match."

"Push off mountains?" Shawn repeated, puzzled. 

Eve sent him the dangerous look of her fathers again.

"Alright, alright, the third member is…" He hesitated. "You'll see tonight."

"Damn it, Shawn." She swore. "Get the hell out then, I don't want to listen to you go on unless you feel like letting me in on your little secret, if not, then screw off."

Shawn shook his head. "Eve we have to work together."

"I'm not the one being uncooperative and withholding information may I remind you, Shawn, you are." Eve told him. "Now leave."

"Fine, meet me backstage before your match and we'll discuss this farther." He got to his feet and walked towards and out the door.

"The hell I'm going to meet you before my match." She muttered at the door. "You can go plan things for your own match, leave mine untouched."

"What'd you do to Shawn?" She heard before seeing as the little man with long messy black hair held back by a bandana from little beady eyes entered the room.

Eve's eyes opened wide as she saw him. "Sean!" She cried, jumping off the couch to hug the man once known as X-Pac.

"Hey babe." He said as she released him. "What'd you do to Shawn?"

"What are you doing here?" She asked, ignoring his question.

"I was invited. What'd you do to Shawn?" He asked again.

"Who invited you?" Still ignoring his question.

"Vince, I got myself re-hired, Scott and Kev clued me in to some interesting stuff going down so I thought I'd try to get myself back on track and in on the fun." He smirked. "Now, what'd you do to Shawn?"

"You're the third person then tonight?" She was starting to get happier about what was in store for her later tonight.

"Yep, and if you ask me another question I'm going to knock you cold, you don't answer mine and I'm still going to knock you cold." He told her, amusement evident. "Now, listen carefully, what did you do to Shawn?" He spaced the words out for emphasise.

Eve rolled her eyes. "He's acting like a baby, he refuses to let me in on any of the plans he discussed with my father even though I'm supposed to co-run this faction with him. I didn't even know you were going to be here."

"Yeah, but aren't surprises more fun?" he grinned from ear to ear.

"Only when you're the surprise." She hugged him again. "Now that you're here, I might actually be able to put up with Shawn, but that's not definite, I may have to end up knocking him around."

"And how do you know I'll let you do that?" Sean asked her.

"Cause I'll let you help." She replied and laughed.


	4. Chapter 4: Clique Minus Outsiders

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 4

When one wishes upon a star, does it often come true? Or is your wish only mixed up with all those others sent into the abysmal night sky, only to be lost and forgotten? Is the wish still a wish when not muttered a loud, but only thought to themselves? If Eve was to wish to be in another position, would it come true? Wishes were for fairy tails and reality was for Eve.

Twenty minutes she was told, twenty minutes before her first match and twenty minutes before her debut, twenty minutes plus her match before her life is put more in others hands then ever before, and for possibly the first time ever in her life, she greatly hated it. Always content to just follow whatever plans her father had given her after her mothers accident, she rarely thought to ask herself what she really wanted, or to wonder if it even mattered what she wanted.

Sitting on a tech box in the hallway dressed for her match, Eve found a certain peace and for the first time, started to think seriously about what she wanted, not about what was expected of her. Was there a difference? Or had she been following orders for so long that everything just started to melt together?

"Deep in thought?" Hunter asked, walking up to her.

"Disturbed thoughts now." She replied, looking up at him. "Broken and soon to be forgotten. What do you want?"

"Do I need a reason to approach you?" He asked back, watching her intently.

Eve just shrugged. "Everyone always seems to."

"I was just walking around, saw you and thought I'd see if you're still on your mountain kick." He told her.

Eve's eyes started to blaze. "It's hardly a kick Hunter, it's a fact, but if that's all you think it is, then you can leave the way you came, but don't blame me when everyone starts to tire of you."

"That's not what I meant." He told her. "Can I re-phrase that?"

"Go ahead, I have nothing better to waste my time on but listen to you spout about how you're the greatest." She crossed her arms under her chest and sat up straight. "I'm listening."

He sighed and rolled his eyes. "You're an annoying and exasperating woman, you know that?"

"Don't get off subject." She replied, eyes direct and focused.

"I merely meant that I was wondering if you were off the subject of my impeding doom." He re-phrased.

Eve stood up, but looking hardly inferior in status as to her height disadvantage. "How can I be off a subject when it ties directly into everything that I'm thinking about? When it ties directly into all of the plans, all of the careful planning of the-"

A hand quickly clasped over her mouth and it was revealed that Shawn Michaels had come up behind her during her rant. "You're saying too much." He whispered in her ear.

"Hey!" Hunter exclaimed. "Get your hands off her."

"Or what?" Shawn replied. "You're going to beat me up? Try to injure my back again?"

"Don't tempt me." Hunter snarled.

"Hey hey hey, can't we all just get along?" Sean asked, coming from yet another direction, surprising Hunter with his presence and more or less annoying Shawn.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter asked him, keeping one eye on Shawn.

Sean shrugged. "Hanging out. What are you doing?"

"I was having a conversation." He glared back at Shawn. "Until it was interrupted."

"Maybe you shouldn't be having conversations with Eve, she's too good for you." Shawn replied.

Eve who had been standing still finally tired of Shawn's hand over her mouth and elbowed back into his ribs, making him yelp in pain and let go of her.

"God, now all we need is my father and Kevin to show up and I'll have more then just an aching pain in my head, I'll have a full-fledged migraine on my hands." She threw up her hands in frustration.

"That's why you shouldn't be talking to her." Shawn told Hunter. "All you egotistical words are giving her a headache and if she has a headache she's no good to us."

"I thought he wasn't good enough for me?" Eve asked Shawn. "Or are you changing your story?"

"C'mon Eve," Shawn laughed, "I don't think there is anyone who's not good enough for you."

"For such a small man, you got a big mouth." Hunter told him. "Since it's obvious none of us want you around, why don't you go catch an airplane back to Texas and leave us to take care of business."

"And what business is that?" Shawn asked. "You're plans to reproduce with Eve?"

"Whoa, let's not get personal." Sean stated, backing up a step from the other three, of which Eve was in the middle.

"You shut your mouth." Hunter warned him. "You're damn lucky Eve is in my way or you'd be bloody and beaten by now."

"I don't need Eve to protect me." Shawn replied. "You're just using her as an excuse so you won't get your own ass kicked."

"Guys…" Sean pleaded. "C'mon now, don't start anything."

"Give it up, Sean." Eve told him. "A display of masculinity is just what these two have in mind and if their minds are set on it, I doubt anything is going to keep them from it."

"Time to shut up Eve." Shawn told her.

"She doesn't have to listen to you." Hunter told him. "You're hardly in charge of her."

"No one is in charge of me." Eve stated, placing her hands on her hips.

"You're father put me in charge of you." Shawn stated. "So while being in charge of you, I've decided that I don't want Hunter haning around you."

"Like you'd be able to stop me." Hunter replied.

"Well, let's see." Shawn said, pushing Eve out of the way and sending her into the wall.

"Shit, Shawn." Eve swore, grabbing her back.

Shawn sent a punch at Hunter which was blocked and Hunter grabbed the front of his shirt, completely ready to beat the life out of him and would've if Eric Bischoff, GM of Raw hadn't shown up.

"Hey, guys, what's going on?" He asked, prying Hunter off Shawn and sending them back to their corners. "You wanna fight, take it to the ring, don't do it backstage."

Eve glared at Shawn before punching him herself, and knocking him to the ground. "Don't you dare lay your hands on me again, Michaels, or I'll do more then that."

Shawn looked up at her for a second in stunned silence before getting back to his feet. He grabbed her arm and started to lead her away. "You got a match." He said.

Hunter made a move to go after him but Eric stepped into his way to block his path. "She's in Shawn's charge."

Sean looked at Hunter once, locking eyes before running after the two he was form a faction with.


	5. Chapter 5: Phone Call to Florida

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 5

"And it's good, Eve Hall gets the three count over Ivory in her impressive debut." J.R. announced as Eve picked up the win in her first match.

Any moment now Shawn Michaels was supposed to come down and announce to the world about their faction, the group that was the puppets to the nWo's puppeteers. Eve wasn't about to let that happen, no one was going to ruin the glory she had just gotten, the feeling of exhilaration that passed through her, especially not Shawn Michaels with his little games. She rolled out of the ring and started up the ramp with all hopes of getting to the back before Shawn could make his appearance, luck was with her. Eve got through the curtains just as he was preparing to go down.

Shawn looked at her for a second, anger little apparent. "You were supposed to stay down there."

Eve shrugged and smiled at him. "Sorry Shawn, I forgot." She went to go past him but he grabbed her arm.

"Don't mess with me Eve." He warned her. "Your father might be pulling the strings, but you're definitely not irreplaceable."

She yanked her arm back. "Fine, if you don't want me, I'll go join Evolution, I'm sure Hunter won't mind."

"The hell you will." Shawn told her. "You're in my charge-"

"So everyone keeps saying." Eve replied. "Has anyone yet to realise that I'm years into my twenties and are fairly capable of handling my own affairs?"

"You're father-"

"Yes, I realise my father put you in charge of me, well I put you out of charge of me if all you're going to do is stand around telling me what I can and can not do in this company and worse, who I can and can not talk to." Eve flipped her hair over her shoulder. "Now, if you excuse me, I'd like to go have a shower and dress in my street clothes, that is, if I have your permission."

Shawn gritted his teeth. "Just go, I have to call Scott anyway and fix your little stunt. This is why you need someone in charge of you."

"Oh go fall off your high mountain." Eve told him and stalked off.

Shawn sighed and pulled out his cell phone, dialling the Florida number he didn't notice the camera that sidled up next to him, intent on capturing his conversation for all to hear.

"Hey Scott, did you see that?" Shawn asked, his back to the camera.

"What the hell is she doing?" Scott replied. "I thought you told her the plan?"

"She forgot, or so she says." Shawn replied. "We need a new plan, our previous one of introducing the company to it's annihilation isn't going to happen now."

A silence filled the air for a few seconds as Scott thinks. "Well, it's simple really, we just push the plan up a little. Take out Evolution tonight."

"How do you propose we do that?" Shawn asked.

"Triple H and Ric Flair are tagging against the Dudley's tonight, correct?" 

"Correct."

"After the match, come down and attack Evolution, it'll secure you as a group in the company plus show your goals to take out some of their highest paid performers." Scott reasoned.

"Scott, man, you're a genius." Shawn praised him. "Tonight, Evolution's going to get a huge surprise."

"That was my plan after all." Scott said. "Have fun Shawn, and keep Eve in line."

"Will do." With that the connection was broken and the camera cut off, the damage already being done.

Eve plopped down on the couch in her locker room, having just dressed after her shower. She was planning to watch the rest of the show in peace, that's when she saw the small replay of Shawn's conversation just fifteen minutes earlier. "I don't even get a choice…" She murmured, stunned. Anything she had wanted to achieve in this company was now destroyed, all her goals and hopes, all because of one phone conversation. She would now be looked at as no more then an extension of the nWo and a poison to the company, but that was what she was brought in for anyway, maybe she didn't want that anymore. An outsider, just like her father, his legacy was passed to her, his legacy and his reputation, no matter what she did now, that would always follow her and she would be little trusted by anyone.

"Do you like playing people?" A furious Triple H slammed into her locker room, surprising Eve to her feet. "Was that your plan? Play nice then jump me?"

Eve recovered fast from her surprise. "I was hardly playing nice, Hunter, I was merely being myself."

"And that self also joins Shawn in group attacks now?" Hunter asked.

"Please, if I want to attack anyone, I'll do it on my own, I don't need Shawn or anyone else to back me." Eve stated.

"That's not what I heard. Seems you're just a piece in a puzzle created by your father." He said. "No more important then a body to take damage for them."

"My father likes to control things, it's his way." Eve shrugged. "My job is just to follow orders." It hurt just to say it.

"Is it his way to also turn his back on his friends?" Hunter asked, still fuming.

"Actually, yes, it is his way to turn his back on people who trusted him." She said.

"But yet you still follow orders." He stated. "You told me earlier that all I was doing was waiting to be pushed off the mountain, did you ever think that maybe all you're waiting to be is pushed from the family?"

"You say right things at wrong times." She replied through gritted teeth. "If you think I haven't once thought about if he's only waiting to screw me over, you'd be wrong. A lot of things are in question about him in my mind."

"So why do you follow him?" Hunter asked, feeling less angry as time goes on, she really has no choice or feels like she doesn't.

"I don't know." She threw up her hands in frustration and sat back down. "Because I've done it all my life. Because I'm expected to. What do you want to hear? I knew about his plan and I agreed to it."

"But do you like his plan?" He asked after a short hesitation. "Is it what you want?"

"I don't like having the tables turned on me." Eve glared at him, at his confused look she continued. "I was asking questions earlier that you didn't like, now you're asking questions that I don't like, we're even, get out."

"Huh?" He replied, trying to follow. "I have to leave? What if I just stop asking questions?"

Eve got to her feet and started walking towards the door, when she got there she turned back around. "Fine, stay then, I'll leave, I have to go find Shawn anyway." With that the door shut behind her.


	6. Chapter 6: Can't Take The Opposition

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 6

"I hate this!" Eve announced as she stalked into Shawn Michaels locker room. He was pacing back and forth as Sean Waltman sat leisurely on the couch watching him, there was no problem in his head.

"And what is that, ms. Hall?" Shawn asked, stopping his pacing and turning to look at the woman.

"This whole stupid thing." She replied, stepping further into the room and letting the door close behind her. "Have you ever wondered if my fathers just trying to get rid of us?"

"You're father is trusting us with a plan, not trying to get rid of us." Shawn replied, he was past annoyed with Eve, and edging on angry, she was being too difficult, why couldn't she just conform to what they wanted and be done with it? It would be so simple.

"People, us, are going to get hurt and-" She tried to reason but he quickly interrupted her rant.

"I'm quite aware that there are going to be casualties in this." Shawn stated.

"And that doesn't bug you in the least?" Eve asked.

"No, it doesn't concern me, if someone is stupid enough to get hurt in the process of our infecting, then they deserve whatever they get." He dismissed anything else from her by starting his pacing once more.

Eve leaned against the wall and looked at the two men in the room. Shawn Michaels she had known for a while, but never to be so cold-hearted or cruel, to be ready to inflict pain on others so freely, why was he acting this way? Eve had to wonder, now that she thought about it, that it was out of character for the usually friendly Heart Break Kid, did he just want to change his image or was something making him change his image? Was something being held over his head, was her father taking this to the next level? Two, there was Sean Waltman, X-Pac, fun loving but tough, why was he here? She had always gotten along great with him, better then all the other clique members, who had shunned her when she was younger, Sean had never. Why was he here? The thought went through her head again, it really didn't make much sense for him to be in on this. He had told her that he was here for the fun, did he really find this fun, to be trying to ruin a business and multiple lives? She didn't think it was his definition of fun. Was her father playing more of a game then she had even suspected?

Eve hesitated for a second. "Who's in charge?" She asked. "My father or Kevin?" She hadn't actually talked to Kevin about the plan.

"Scott is the contact man." Shawn mumbled.

"But Kevin, what does he do?" She inquired further. "Have you ever talked to him about this? Has he ever said anything?"

"Kevin works with Scott." Shawn informed her. "Stop asking questions."

"But-"

"I said stop!" Shawn yelled at her, turning to her. He was angry, but maybe not at her.

Eve glared back at him, not taking kindly to being yelled at. "Watch your step Shawn, I'm not known for responding well to orders."

"Is that a threat?" He asked, walking up to her, making her lift her head to look him in the face.

"Take it at it's face value, that's the only thing around here that can be." She replied.

Shawn stood there for another moment before heading to the door. "It's time." He told them.

Sean hopped to his feet as Eve waited in place for him. With an exchanged look they followed him out.

No music hit, no dimming of the lights, there was no celebration of the sport as Eve walked through the curtain this time, they were here to do damage and the damage would get done. They were spotted quickly, as they were being watched for, the Dudley's split the ring as the triad entered it. Triple H and Ric Flair stood alone, both ready to fight.

Eve knew what she had to do, and that was to do damage to them, but when she looked at Triple H, she realised instantaneously that he had been the only one here barring Sean that had been even remotely nice to her, and she had been ready to try to take him out. Was she really that callous? Was she really that much like her father that she would do that?

There was no more time for thoughts as the rest of Evolution charged the ring, Randy Orton and Batista. Shawn Michaels had wasted no time in attacking Triple H, Sean had went after Flair, but while Sean was succeeding, Shawn wasn't fairing as well. She stood in the centre, watching it all, but it dawned on her as she stood there and as Orton and Batista entered the ring that she was the main target, she was the one that no one was fighting, they weren't just aimed at the ring, they were aimed at her. Fear seeped in just a little, Eve wasn't just outnumbered, she was grossly outweighed by either of these men, either could take her in a battle of fisticuffs which was what this was, this was no wrestling match.

All of a sudden her head was grabbed from behind and she was thrown unceremoniously through the ropes and out of the ring, where her back hit hard against the barrier, knocking more pain into it from when Shawn had pushed her against the brick of the arena walls. She shook her head to try to clear it and focus through the pain in her upper back. Triple H had thrown her out and had gotten attacked from behind by a recovered Shawn for doing it.

Shawn and Sean were being overpowered and as soon as the opportunity presented itself they fled the ring to the ramp, where Eve met them from the side. Shawn gave her a look that told her quite simply that he considered her incompetent before turning his back on the ring and stalking back up it. Sean shrugged and followed, Eve rolled her eyes and followed after him.

"Well, now, that didn't go as they had planned." King announced just after they went behind the curtain.

Shawn turned to look at Eve. "And guess why that didn't go as planned."

"It's hardly my fault if you couldn't take the opposition, Shawn." Eve told him, walking past him. "Maybe if you had, I wouldn't have gotten thrown out." She sighed as she left the two of them. "I got to find Hunter." She muttered to herself.


	7. Chapter 7: Get Out Of My Head!

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 7

Eve waited patiently outside the locker room of Evolution, waiting for them to return so she could talk to Triple H, she needed questions answered. The triad of herself, Shawn and Sean had left the ringside area before they did and she had come immediately here, there was no chance of her missing him.

Eve needed to know why he had turned his back in the ring to Shawn to throw her out. He should've known that Shawn would've taken the opportunity to attack him, but it ended up as a four on two, it ended up to their favour. Did Hunter do it to help her, to keep the rest of Evolution from demolishing her or did he do it for the four on two? She remembered before the show had begun, when she had first come to the arena, Hunter had offered his services to her, to keep her safe, was that what he was doing? Was he following through on his word? Even now that he had found out that she was aligned with a group that was to take down the company? Maybe he really was trying to keep her safe, maybe he knew Shawn wouldn't so he had to take things into his own hands in the ring. He couldn't fend off Evolution, he couldn't explain things to them right then, so the only thing he could do was throw her out of the ring. Maybe, she didn't like maybes, she liked answers, although in most cases she has yet to get them, she would get one here though, she would force one out of him if the need arose. But that didn't erase the pain she had in her upper back from colliding with the barrier…

"Little wusses, did they really think they could take us out?" The voice of Randy Orton drifted around the corner from where Eve stood.

"They don't know what they're up against, we're the best in this business." Ric Flair added in before they turned the corner.

"Well, look what we have here." Batista smirked at Eve. "One of the little triad."

Eve stood up straighter and tried to look as tough as possible as she glanced around the four of them. Triple H in the back was giving her a look that said that she should have known better then to come here, to wait out here.

"Well, that just gives us another chance to deal out some pain." Randy stated.

Triple H pushed past them then turned to face them. "Let her be, do you really want to beat up on a woman?"

"In one word, yes." Randy answered trying to go past Triple H but he pushed him back.

"I said to let her be." Hunter growled at him before turning on his heel. He grabbed Eve's arm and led her away from an angry Evolution. "What the hell are you doing coming around here?" he asked after they got a reasonable ways away and he had turned on her. "I didn't throw you out of the ring so you could come and offer yourself up to them to attack."

"I hardly offered myself up to them." Eve replied, narrowing her eyes at him. "And where do you come off throwing me out of the ring anyway? I didn't ask you to, so maybe you should have kept your hands to yourself."

"What, and let those two take you apart?" Hunter replied. "You think they would have done mercy on you because you're a female?"

"I didn't ask for mercy, did I?" Eve asked back, getting right in his face. "And from here on out I'd appreciate you keeping away from me unless you plan on beating the hell out of me."

"You want me to beat the hell out of you?" He repeated. "That can be arranged."

"Then arrange it." She told him. "Cause I wouldn't mind a few swings at you and your cocky attitude."

"My cocky attitude? I just helped you out, if anything, you should be thanking me." He stated.

"Thanking you? For what? Throwing me against a barrier?" She asked. "And I didn't ask for your help and I don't want it."

"You don't have to ask." He told her. "I'm not about to stand by and let them injure you."

"Too bad, just don't get in my way or I'll be forced to do something I won't regret." She warned.

"You could hit me all you want, I wouldn't hit you back." He said.

"That's your problem, not mine." She said and tried to go past him but he took her arm to keep her there.

"Actually, it's about to become your problem as well." He told her and at her quizzical look he pressed his mouth to hers for a moment. "I'm not about to let them get their hands on you." He told her quietly.

Her expression had changed to that of surprise before she narrowed her eyes again. "Don't ever touch me again." She hissed at him before pushing him away and stalking off to her own locker room.

Triple H watched her go before shaking his head and sighing. "That didn't go as well as I had hoped." He muttered before heading back to the Evolution locker room. He just wanted to make sure nothing happened to her, how was he to know he'd end up wanting to kiss her?

Eve slammed her locker room door and sat down on the couch, she leaned forward laying her head in her hands. Why did he have to do that? It created confusion and made things complicated. It would have been so much simpler if he had just let Evolution beat her up in the ring, it would have been so much simpler. But confusion always followed her, complications always followed her, ever since her mothers accident, she had always had a complicated life because she had always had questions. But now there were too many. She had questions about her father and this grand scheme of his, if he was being as honest as she had hoped from the start that he would be, she had questions about Kevin's overall involvement in this, she had questions about Shawn and Sean's motives, she didn't need extra questions going through her head about Hunter, and she definitely didn't need thoughts of him filling her head.

She got up and started to pace back and forth. So what if he had kissed her? So what if she had felt a little bit of want at the touch? So what if she felt an attraction? It could all be pushed down, she didn't need anyone and right now she couldn't afford to be with any man, especially him. Her father would kill her if he ever found out, it would ruin everything, no, she couldn't think about this, she couldn't let it full her head, she couldn't let him dull her senses and her knowledge of the expectations put on her by her father. So why couldn't she get him out of her head? Because she's focusing too much on it, she told herself, she just needed to relax, none of it mattered, all that mattered was the goal and that goal went straight through Hunter, there was no time for niceties with him, no time for anything at all with him. She and the others had to take him out, she didn't want anything to do with him that went further then in the ring…


	8. Chapter 8: Setting The Stage

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 8

Fans surround the entrance to the parking garage, leaving barely enough room for the cars to get in and out, pressing the limits of how close the security would let them come. House shows weren't really all that different, just less publicized, but it all made little difference to Eve, the only thing that she found different about them was that she didn't have to hang around Shawn and Sean here, there were no television cameras to catch them, so there was no point in doing anything. Eve sighed as she stood in a dark corner of the parking garage watching the cars come in and the wrestlers go into the building, as the fans tried their hardest to get a reaction from them. She had always found watching human behaviour an interesting enough hobby, trying to figure out personality's from their mere movements, to find out what they were hiding. She had done it all her life, she had watched her father, the way he acted, the things he said, his body language, and she didn't trust him one bit. Everything he did told her not to trust him, so why was she following him now?

Eve shook her head as an idea hit, she hadn't talked to Kevin Nash in a few months, maybe she could call him and-

Her cell phone went off and interrupted her thoughts. She cursed it briefly before grabbing it from her belt and answering it. "What?" Was her reply, she was less then pleased that she had been interrupted by such a machine.

"Eve, darling, you really must learn better phone etiquette." The voice of Rebecca chided her for her lack of manners.

Eve sighed, she'd be nice for now, after all, Rebecca had given her a place to stay before the show the night before and had worried about her all through her silence when she had come back from the arena and again this morning when she had hopped a plane to the next state for the house show she was currently preparing for. "Sorry." She murmured to her friend.

"What's wrong? There's more on your mind now then yesterday, more troubling it." Eve could almost see her frown through the phone. "You used to tell me everything, what is it?"

"Nothing." Eve replied quietly. "Nothing, I'm just tired." Tired of all the shit…she thought to herself.

Rebecca clicked her tongue. "You're lying." She accused.

"Yes I am." Eve agreed, her voice dull and monotone. She didn't want to talk to Rebecca, she didn't want to talk to anyone, only to vanish into the darkness where there would be no more questions and no more answers to quest for.

"Eve, please, I don't know what's bothering you, but you need to speak of it." Voice dripping with worry Rebecca tried.

"I have to go." Eve told her and hung up before another word could be uttered. She no longer felt like calling Kevin to try to get answers, what did it matter anyway? Why couldn't she just turn her brain off, she didn't want to deal with this anymore.

"You're looking depressed." Hunter observed, walking towards her. He had stood not far away for the last couple of minutes watching her, watching as her mood changed from determined to neutral to depressed. He didn't like the change at all and he didn't like that even more.

Eve didn't even bother narrowing her eyes, what did it accomplish? Why did it matter if she outwardly showed what she felt? But that was the problem, when she heard even the barest hint of his voice she felt the longing. "What do you want?"

"What's wrong with you today?" He asked, eyes skimming over her face, did she look more pale then before?

"Nothing." She muttered at him. Did he have to look at her like that?

"Stop harassing my performers." Shawn Michaels demanded, coming over to stand beside Eve and crossing his arms.

Hunter waited a beat for Eve to say something about not being his performer but it never came. Eve's eyes had a lost look about them, she had drown in her own thoughts. He shook his head. "Why don't you go make yourself useful somewhere else?"

"As soon as you leave Eve alone." Shawn stated.

Eve closed her eyes for a few moments to block out the bickering former friends. She could feel a migraine coming on, and…

Hunter and Shawn stopped arguing long enough to see Eve faint. Hunter moved fast and grabbed her to make sure her head didn't hit against the cement of the ground.

"Holy shit." Shawn swore and bent down beside where Hunter had laid her down and had now kneeled. "What happened?" He asked, worried about the woman.

"I don't know." Hunter brushed his hair back from his face.

"We need to get a trainer." Shawn commented and looked up for one, but came up with nothing. "Shoot." He muttered.

"Screw that." Hunter said and carefully put his arms under her body and lifted her up, carrying her into the building with Shawn trailing not far behind.

***

"Oh, my head…" Eve murmured, coming back. She carefully opened her eyes to look around the bright room which was where the make-shift treatment room had been placed in the arena. She closed her eyes again, she couldn't remember coming here, all she could remember was Shawn and Hunter fighting out in the parking garage and then… what happened then?

"You fainted." Shawn told her. He leaned against the wall and looked at her, Hunter had had to go to find Evolution just a few minutes before. "About ten minutes ago."

A grunt was the only reply.

"The trainer wants to talk to you." Shawn told her as he looked over her. Fear was just beneath the surface, a combined fear for Eve and a fear that he was becoming fond of the woman, that wouldn't bode well with Scott. He had to make sure that when the time came, the woman wouldn't matter to him, or he'd never be able to go through with Scott's plan…

The trainer entered the room and asked a few questions of Eve, had she over worked lately, had she been eating right, was there a large amount of stress in her life, did she often pass out? Eve tried to remember as best she could what she had been doing lately, admitting that she had been getting ready for her debut and training hard for it, often skipping meals, she didn't answer the stress question.

Eve walked a little dazed out of the room with Shawn beside her. "Take better care of myself?" She fumed, repeating the trainers words. "He can go to hell." She m uttered.

"Yeah, right, I'm going to go call Scott, he needs to know about this." Shawn told her, giving her one final look over before leaving.

Was it just her or was Shawn seeming to be what she had always known him to be? The opposite of the heartless, cold man he had been to her so far. But he didn't care if she was in health, as long as she could still take a beating, maybe that was all she was good for.

She was about to round a corner where the locker room she was sharing with Shawn and Sean was, but she stopped when she had heard voices. It was wrong to eavesdrop, but still, Shawn and Sean obviously knew something she didn't.

"Man, you have got to be kidding me." Sean's stressed voice drifted to her.

"I know." Shawn agreed. "She has to be in health, he wants her as the suicide bomber so to speak."

"Oh man, oh man." Eve could hear Sean pacing back and forth. "If this doesn't work out, we're in for it."

"You don't have to tell me that. Damn," Shawn stated, "Scott knows too much for our own good, too much that would matter just a little too much."

"I like Eve though…" Sean said quietly.

"Yeah, I hate being the way I have been with her, but there's nothing else I can do, I have to make sure everything goes as planned." Shawn sighed. "It's for my own good."

"For our own good." Sean stated.

"Feeling better?" Hunter came up behind Eve.

Eve turned towards him, her expression was one of thought. "What's going on?" She demanded.

"What's going on with what?" He asked, perplexed. What was she talking about?

"Are you in on it?" She demanded, careful to speak quiet enough so that the two around the corner couldn't hear.

"In on what?" He was quickly becoming confused.

"This whole stupid plan, what do you know? Is my father working on you as well?" She wanted to believe he wasn't…

Hunter shook his head and tried to sort through it all. He finally just took her arm and led her into an empty locker room. "Ok, now start from the beginning. What am I supposed to be part of?"

Eve just shook her head and turned to leave but he again grabbed her arm and she turned back. "Just forget it ok?"

"I'm not about to forget it. What's going on?" He asked again.

"It doesn't matter." She tried to shake her arm loose from his grasp, but it was to no avail.

"Eve, if you're in trouble," He told her, "Tell me."

"I'm not in trouble and I can handle myself fine." She iced over her voice and stood up straight. "I told you last night to never come near me again, so leave me alone."

Hunter shook his head, and cursed her pride in his mind. He let go of her arm and sighed. "Ok, you want to know what I know?"

Eve looked at him sceptically, so her father had gotten to him as well, this whole thing was planned to keep her mind off of her work. "Go ahead." She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Nothing." he told her. "I don't know what your father is up to, nor Shawn or Sean."

"What about Kevin?" She asked, what about Kevin? She repeated to herself.

"Kevin?" He said, a confused look passing over his face. "What does Kevin have to do with any of this?"

"He's my father accomplice." Eve threw up her hands in frustration. "God, you really do know nothing." She started to pace the room.

"I know enough to know that Kevin has been vacationing in Europe for the last month and hasn't spoken to any member of the clique." Hunter told her, making her stop dead in her tracks and turn to him. "I don't know who told you he was involved in any of this, but they're lying."

"My father…" She muttered. Did Shawn and Sean know that Kevin had nothing to do with it? Would they care?

"You're father is not a man to be trusted, Eve." Hunter stated. "From what I've seen of pictures and such when I was good friends with Scott, you look a lot like your mother, don't you?"

"Yeah, so what?" Eve asked, not completely following his train of thought.

"So think about it, what happened to your mother?" Hunter asked, hating the look of pain that crossed over her face and as all colour drained out of it.

"You don't actually think that my father would…and that Shawn and Sean would…" She couldn't finish these thoughts. "But there's others too, Alexis and-"

"Have you spoken to Alexis?" Hunter asked.

"No…" She murmured.

"Is there any proof that she along with anyone else is going to be joining?" He said. "Besides your fathers word?"

"No…" She said again. "But Shawn and Sean, I mean they wouldn't do something like what you're thinking."

"They would if Scott got a hold of a little bit of vital information." He replied. "Think about it, he can't do it himself, so what better way then to set the stage for another 'accident'?"


	9. Chapter 9: Answers

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 9

"There is no way you are going down there alone, woman!" Hunter told Eve forcibly. The two were standing in Eve's hotel room after the house show, Hunter was angry at Eve for what she planned to do and Eve was angry at Hunter for trying to stop her.

What right did he have to try to stop her? As soon as her mind had come to a conclusion about her fathers real master plan, she had decided to head down to Florida, she was going to go see her father and he better have some damn good excuse for what this is all shaping up to be. Hunter had no right whatsoever to try to stop her from going, didn't he understand? She needed to go, she needed answers, no matter what they were, and this was the only way to get them.

"Screw off Hunter, my plane leaves tomorrow morning and I plan to be on it alone." Eve replied, an angry glint in her eyes.

"He's obviously gone in the head Eve, think about what you're doing." He told her.

"I do think, I think too much, I think why, I think how, I think who, I think did he mean to. I need the answers and he's the only one who has them." She shook her head. "Shawn and Sean don't know enough and I already know what they know now."

"But he could just take you out then and there." He reasoned.

"So what? He kills me off, big deal. It's hardly the biggest scandal of the year Hunter. No one would even notice, I have no family besides him, everyone else is either dead or don't know I exist. I get killed, at least I'll finally be at rest, and no one would even care." She stated.

"No one would care?" He repeated. "Holy shit, I would care, I'd care a whole damn lot."

"After I'm dead you won't." She replied.

Hunter shook his head. "You're not even listening to me, are you? You haven't listened to me since you got here."

"Fine, I'm listening now, what?" Eve asked, crossing her arms over her chest in an outward sign of annoyance.

"Eve, I care about you greatly, can you get that through your head?" He asked. "I've come to realise that over the last day or so, why can't you?"

Eve rolled her eyes. She wouldn't give in, she couldn't let herself feel anything for him. "Get over it." She told him.

"What is your problem?" He asked, angrily grabbing her arm as she tried to turn away. "You're there complaining that no one will care when you die, I'm telling you right now that I care and all you can do is roll your eyes."

"I never asked for you to care." She replied.

"That doesn't matter." He loosened his grip on her arm. "You don't have to ask, you don't have to ask anything, I'll give you any answers you want from me. Forget your piece of shit father, you've already wasted too much on him."

"I'm still going tomorrow." Eve told him quietly.

Eve never did wake up all at once, she never saw any sense in it. Her mind woke first then went on from there. She yawned and try to shift but found she was given a very limited space, pinned down basically. Her mind started working fast before remembering that she had spent the night with Hunter. She wanted to laugh, for the first time in a very long time she felt some form of contentment after having slept the night in his arms. She nuzzled into his chest and contented herself with listening to his heart beat. She still intended to go to Florida to see her father, but now she was more determined to make it back alive. Eve felt him kiss the top of her head before she opened her eyes to meet his.

"Sleep well?" He asked, voice still husky from sleep.

Eve stretched her legs and yawned. "Well enough." She replied and glanced at the clock. "I have to go in an hour." She stated.

"Eve, I-" She heard the disapproval in his voice and interrupted him.

Raising to lean on her elbow and look down at him, holding the sheet in place with her other hand, she narrowed her eyes at him. "Don't, I'm going. I know you don't want me to, and believe me, I've thought about this over and over again."

"Same as you do everything." He supplied.

"Exactly." She nodded. "I have to."

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to lay on top of him before kissing her thoroughly. "Just promise me that you'll think through every single thing you say or do around him."

"Do I ever do anything but?" She replied sassily and kissed him quickly before rising and slipping her robe on. "I need to go take a shower." She told him.

"I'm all for that idea." He agreed. "But for the sake of conserving water…" He got up to follow her.

Eve felt sick in the stomach as she rode along in the taxi bound for her fathers house. She'd already been home to drop off her bags, but she hadn't felt like driving, looking back on it she decided that was hardly a good idea. At least if she had been driving she would have had something else to concentrate on rather then what lay before her. Eve had to admit that she didn't know what to expect from him, whether to expect him to be the same or to act weird. She had already realised that she'd probably scrutinize everything he said and did, or pick out little things she wouldn't have paid attention to otherwise.

She didn't trust him, not even a little bit and that scared her. No matter what she had always speculated that he had done, there was always some semblance of trust, now there was nothing and she thought that for once she'd be able to see him for what he truly was, instead of looking at him as a father who cared for his daughter. No one had cared about her since her mother had been killed, well, not until now anyway. A smile lit her lips as she thought of Triple H, Hunter, she couldn't get it through her head to call him Paul and she had already resigned herself to probably always calling him Hunter.

What did she feel for him? Was it a basic attraction or a need to be recognised and cared for by someone? She sighed, she had promised him she'd be back right before she had left, he had made her. She had finally accepted that she felt a genuine affection for the man, somehow he had slipped past her guards but she hadn't felt the anger about that that she had thought she would, she didn't mind having him around. Her head was really getting screwed with, she thought, she just wanted to get this all over with, but unfortunately, that started with confronting her father.

The car pulled to a stop outside the Hall residence. Eve paid the driver slowly before stepping out and telling him to wait for her. She looked at the house, it was large, done up to Scott's taste. One last sigh and she walked to the door and rang the bell without pausing for a chance to reconsider. The surprise was evident on Scott's face as he opened the door.

"Eve?" He asked. "What are you doing here?"

"Can I come in?" She replied, looking a lot more steady then she felt inside.

"Yeah sure." He moved back from the door to let his daughter enter. The way she walked, the way she talked, her physical appearance was just like her mothers. He shut the door behind her. "Hungry?" He asked, looking towards the kitchen.

Eve shook her head and her eyes narrowed fractionally. He was nervous, she spotted, had he always been nervous whenever she had been there? "I'm not here on a social call, father, I'm here for answers."

Scott scratched his head and stood watching his daughter. "Shawn told me that Hunter's been hounding you, have you fixed that problem yet?"

"That's not what I'm here to talk to you about." Eve told him. "But yes, the problem has been resolved and you should know that I'm backing out of your plan, I'm not hurting Hunter in any way."

"What?" Scott's eyes went hysterical. "You're backing out? You can't, not now, not after everything that's been accomplished. Hunter is nothing but a roadblock, he'll be easy to take out."

"Hunter cares about me, he's the only one and I'm not doing anything to hurt him." Eve clenched her teeth, would he say he cared?

Scott sighed and hung his head before looking back up at her. "You're just like you mother, did you know that?"

The look he was sending her had her stomach clench. "But I'm not her, I think, I know."

"She used to think too, Eve, it got her in trouble." He shook his head sadly. "She had too many questions."

"I don't have questions anymore, father." She said, walking to the door, keeping one eye on him. She turned her head back to him as she opened the door. "I have all the answers I need now." The door shut quietly behind her.


	10. Chapter 10: The End

Legacy

Author: Victory Goddess

Chapter 10

"Cold?" Hunter asked, walking up behind Eve who stood out on the balcony of the hotel room the two shared, and wrapped his arms around the shaking Eve's waist.

There was only a few hours until Raw that night, Eve had been back from Florida for a few days, so why did she still have a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach? It was as if she could feel the presence of her father around her, just waiting for the opportune moment…

"No." She shook her head. "Bad premonitions." She leaned back against him, letting herself depend on his strength for a moment. In the last two days she had let herself become closer to him, and she could tell it was easily disturbing Shawn and Sean for she was ruining all their plans.

"Of what?" Hunter asked.

"Of my father." She replied honestly. "I don't trust him, I know he's just sitting back plotting." As if to accentuate her words thunder broke the sky.

"Come inside." He told her and letting go of her waist took her hand to lead her in.

Eve let herself be led as thoughts ran through her head. She couldn't make sense of anything she was feeling at the moment, but all she knew was that she didn't want to be far from Hunter tonight, she had a feeling that something was going to go down and when it happened she wanted Hunter by her side to protect her. "Don't leave me." She murmured.

"Leave you?" He repeated and turned her into his arms. "Why would I leave you?"

"I don't know." She shook her head. "But don't, please."

Worry hit Triple H's eyes quickly. "What's wrong?" He asked seriously.

"I don't know." She said again. "I really don't, I just, I can't explain it. I have a really bad feeling about tonight." Could he possibly understand that she was afraid for her life right now? It surprised her that she wanted him to lean on, to have by her side, she'd always been so solitary that this in itself was new to her. She only felt it too bad that it had to be dampened by the feeling of dread in her gut.

Hunter kissed her lightly on the lips. "I won't leave you, tonight or any other time. You need me, I'll be there."

"Thank you." She replied quietly.

The arena seemed quieter then it had been before and faces seemed more ashen. It was her imagination, Eve tried to tell herself, you expect the worse, so you'll see the worse. As she walked with Triple H down one of the backstage hallways she couldn't help the feeling of-

"Hey yo, Chico." Scott Hall stepped into their path, a wide grin on his face.

Triple H instinctively put himself partly between Eve and Scott. "Scott." He greeted him with a voice lacking in emotion of any kind.

Scott locked eyes with his daughter and Eve thought that she could actually feel the comparisons he was making in his head between herself and her mother and she didn't like it, the look, the eyes he was looking at her with told the whole story, told her that it was no accident what had happened to her mother and tonight if it went his way, there would be another non-accident.

Scott looked back at Hunter and smiled again. "Long time no see, got enough time to catch up before the show?"

"What are you doing here?" Hunter asked him, feeling Eve's grip tighten on his hand, he glanced down at her. She was completely composed, starring at her father with an expression that was a complete blank which worried him.

Scott shrugged and laughed a little. "I got myself visitation rights, after all, I do have a lot of buddies here, don't I?"

"Probably fewer then you think." Hunter replied and walked past him with Eve beside him.

Scott only caught up to walk with them, Eve in-between the two males. She didn't like having him right beside her, she didn't like the way he had looked at her and she didn't like having him acting natural. "What do you want?" She asked him.

"Want?" He shrugged. "I don't want anything, I'm bored down in Florida by myself, thought I'm come check on my little pet project."

"Then go check on it, I told you I'm having no part in it anymore." Eve told him.

"Eve, look." Scott grabbed her arm to keep her from going any farther and turned her to look at him. Hunter stood just behind her, watching Scott intently. "You can't back out now, we need you, you're essential, it won't work without you."

"What exactly won't work, father?" Eve asked, feeling anger begin to rise in her stomach. This man had no right to demand anything of her, much less her voluntary participation in her own planned demise.

"Just leave her alone." Hunter warned him gruffly, cutting off anything Scott was going to say.

"I'm talking to my daughter." Scott informed him. "Not you, you're not family."

"I'm closer to being family to her then you are." Hunter replied, wanting to make this man pay for all the pain he'd ever dealt to Eve.

"What is that supposed to mean?" Scott asked him. "You should just drop dead Hunter, you're probably the one behind this new rebellion of Eve's, you're not needed, you're nothing more then a bad influence, turning her against her own father."

The words drop dead ran through Eve's mind after hearing her father say them and the realisation of having pulled Hunter into all of this hit her. She had put this man in danger from her father because he stood up for her, she had no doubt that Scott would try to get rid of Hunter to get to Eve, only to get rid of her as well.

"Hunter had nothing to do with it." Eve stated. "He's just standing up for me and my rights. You have a problem with my decision, come to me, don't use Hunter as an excuse for what I do."

"You joined this group in an act to follow it through to the end and-"

"Where's Kevin?" Eve cut him off. "I want to talk to Kevin, if I talk to Kevin, I'll help, I'll re-join and follow this thing through."

"You can't talk to Kevin." Scott told her. "He's out of country right now."

"Then how have you been talking to him?" Eve asked him.

"Questions, questions, questions Eve, I thought all you had were answers anymore." Scott replied, avoiding the question.

"I have answers, father, I have the answer to this question as well." Eve narrowed her eyes. "And I have a match tonight to get ready for and I'm quite tired of hearing your voice." She turned on her heel and stalked off.

Hunter smiled at Scott before following after her.

Shawn came up behind Scott. "Tonight?" He asked, earning no more then a nod from Scott.

She had been in the ring for half of a minute so far, where was her opponents music? Where was her opponent? It was then that she saw the figure in the crowd, her father, he was a few rows back from the front, but he was watching her, his eyes laughing, his mouth turned up in a wicked grin.

The pain through her head came suddenly and before she realised what had happened she was on her knees, holding her head, feeling blood seep through her fingers. She saw Hunter run from the back and slide into the ring, a metal pipe fell to the ground beside her as she heard Shawn's voice as he pleaded with Hunter not to hurt him, but there was a ringing, a high pitched ring in her ears and everything seemed so far away now, all but the vision of her fathers grinning face.

The End

Look for the next story in the "Legacy" series coming soon, titled "All I Ever Wanted".


End file.
